New Years Resolutions
by AmandaBabe
Summary: A Babe one shot to ring in the new year!


**I don't own them but I sure wouldn't mind borrowing a few of the men occasionally.**

A New Year

Well it was New Years. A brand new year, hell a brand new decade and I'm sitting here in my apartment with a bottle of wine and Rex.

Kissing a hamster isn't the best way to spend the first few seconds of 2010 let me tell you.

I think I still have some fur in my mouth, and I don't think Rex will peak his head out of his soup can in greeting at me any time soon.

Damn.

It's my own fault really. Before Christmas I had broken up with Joe, typical, except this time it will stick. And for once it was amicable. I'm still in slight shock that we were adults about it.

Anyways for Christmas I was going to give myself to Ranger since I realized, I liked him. Hell I've been drinking I'll just say it, I love him.

But then Ranger just had to go to Miami for the holidays. Although I couldn't really be mad at him. He was spending Christmas with his daughter.

I'd had it all planned out too. It involved me, a Santa hat, and a bow. And that's it. Literally, nothing else.

Well now that that plan was down the tubes I had to reevaluate here. I knew that Ranger had gotten back yesterday and was working extra today. Things got hectic on New Years and extra security was needed.

But showing up at Rangeman with nothing but a bow on seemed just a little crazy. A little too crazy for me.

Plus then the Merry Men would see me and that's just awkward.

So I'm sitting on my couch watching New Years related crap on TV, trying to think of plans while slightly intoxicated.

The fact that I was slightly intoxicated probably made this situation bad. Very bad. However, I was too far gone to care or to stop and think about it. Probably the reason that I actually kissed my hamster at midnight.

Pouring myself more wine, I jumped up, grabbed a pen and paper, and sat back down on the couch.

Since I'm getting nowhere with Ranger plans I'll make my New Year's Resolutions.

_Try to roll in garbage 10 times less this year_

I just now realized truly how pathetic it is that I kept count last year.

_Try to go lower my car insurance_

Possible? I think not. But it doesn't hurt to say I have it on here.

_Try to back off the sugar_

Who was I kidding? I'd die of sugar intake.

_Actually start carrying my gun around…loaded_

Yep, another one that will likely never happen.

_Give Ranger his Christmas present_

I sighed. What am I thinking?!

I didn't have time to think about what I was thinking because my phone rang the Batman theme.

"Well, speak of the bat," I muttered before grabbing my phone.

"Yo!" I said probably a little louder than I intended.

I heard Ranger chuckle at my 'yo', "Stealing my line, Babe."

"What can I do for you there Batman?" Head slap. The way I sounded, if he didn't know I'd been drinking before, now he did.

And he did, because he laughed at me again, "Just gone done with my security check, Babe. I never got to see you on Christmas. Mind if I come up?"

"Nope come on up," I squeaked before hanging up. Doh! I just hung up on Batman. And ah! Can I come up? That means he is already in my parking lot. Hot damn, no time to get ready.

I managed to get another glass down from my cupboard just as I heard the locks tumble. Well, here goes nothing.

Ranger peaked his head in the door, a wrapped present in his hand. Gulp. I didn't actually get him anything. So if I chickened out what was I going to do?!

He gave me one of his half smiles before joining me in the kitchen. He set my present down on the counter before giving one of my curls a tug.

"You're learning my phone skills there, Babe," Ranger chuckled at me.

I handed him a glass of wine, "Nope, just trying to teach you some new ones. How do you like being hung up on."

This got me a full smile. I led him over to the couch and sat down propping my feet up on the coffee table. I was still feeling pretty nervous right about now.

Ranger gave me a half smile before joining me on the couch and propping his feet up too. He almost looked normal sitting there on my couch with a glass of wine.

"Here, Babe, open your present," he said handing me the box.

I opened carefully to find a new box of handcuffs. So Ranger was feeling funny today huh?

"Thanks, these will come in handy with those damn skips who like to steal mine."

Ranger laughed and we sat in a comfortable silence on the couch watching the New Year's celebrations for a little while before I was brave enough to speak.

"How goes the security on this lovely New Years?"

"Not bad this year. I'll probably be able to be done for the night, as long as no stupid teenagers do anything."

"How about you Babe, how has your new year been?"

"Well I drank a lot of wine, kissed my hamster, and made some resolutions," I said and then internally hit myself. I wasn't going to tell anyone I kissed Rex.

Ranger let out a full blown laugh, I think my mouth fell open. He never laughed.

"Just picturing you kissing Rex, Babe. The image is quite entertaining."

"Har Har Har, very funny," I said giving his arm a punch that he probably didn't even feel.

There was another short silence before Ranger broke it this time, "Going to let me see those New Year's Resolutions?"

Oh shit. He could see all but number five. Too bad I'd written in pen.

"Only if I get to see yours," I challenged. Another internal slap. Damn alcohol.

"Give me a pen and paper and I'll write them down for you." I ripped off the sheet that held mine and gave him the pen and paper. He paused for a minute before writing down a list.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before handing him my paper and taking his.

_Spend more time with Julie_

Aw, that was sweet. They had been spending more time together since the whole Scrog thing, and I was glad that he was actually taking the time to get to know her.

_Take a vacation_

I think this one was the equivalent of me giving up sugar. Never going to happen.

_Give Tank more responsibilities_

Wait a tick. Maybe Ranger was serious about needing a vacation.

_Get Steph to accept another car….that will hopefully last more than 2 weeks_

Snort, good luck with that Batman. Both of those statements weren't happening. I'd dig myself a hole and never come out if I destroyed another of his cars.

_Tell Steph I love her_

And I think I just stopped breathing.

I think Ranger and I read our number fives at the exact same time. His eyebrow shot up and my eyes got wide as saucers as I looked at him.

I blame it on the alcohol but I tackled him to the ground. He just made my Christmas present so much easier to give.

I attacked Ranger with kissing while lying on top of him on my floor. Ranger looked shocked before he grabbed my head and held it still.

"Babe?"

"You have no idea how great it is to read that," I said breathlessly as Ranger pulled me back up on the couch.

"Is probably even better to have it said," he whispered, "I love you."

"You're right it is even better," I told him giving him a huge smile, "And you just made my number five so much easier."

"Do I get to get this Christmas present now, Babe?"

I gave him a cheeky grin before getting really close to his ear, "If you want I can go put on the bow, but I have a feeling it will just come off in a second anyways."

I was right. There was no need for the bow.

And the skips weren't the receiving ones of my handcuffs.

Happy 2010 everyone! Good luck on your own resolutions.


End file.
